1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedaling exerciser, and more particularly to a pedaling exerciser that further has an optional twisting function.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional pedaling exerciser available in the exercise equipment market only has one pedaling function to make a user exercise their legs by pedaling movement. However, the user easily gets bored to practice the tedious exercises continuously and can not get more extra benefits from the conventional pedaling exerciser.